Breaking Dawn - Edward's story
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de ForksVampireGirl. Voici le point de vue d'Edward de 4e tome - Breaking Dawn - de la saga Twilight.
1. Fiançailles

Eh bien voilà une belle surprise que ForksVampireGirl nous fait. Donc, elle est de retour pour au moins la première partie de Breaking Dawn. En ce qui a trait à la seconde, rien n'est moins sûre. Elle dit que la grossesse, accouchement etc. est déprimant à ses yeux et je l'a comprend. Mais concentrons-nous sur ce qui passe. « La voix » (comme le dit FVG) d'Edward ne peut pas être maintenu sous silence, donc allons-y pour un autre tour.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - FIANÇAILLES**

« Arrête de te trémousser, Bella. Et, s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas que tu ne confesses pas un meurtre. ». »

La main de Bella, celle qui finalement, miraculeusement, porte la bague de ma mère s'agitait dans ma poigne de fer pendant que nous attendions le retour de Charlie. Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu attendre encore un peu avant de l'annoncer à Charlie, mais elle était d'accord pour lui annoncer nos fiançailles, et j'étais plus que prêt à être avec elle, peu importe comment Charlie allait réagir.

« Facile à dire », murmura-t-elle, mais je sentis sa main se détendre.

J'entendis les pensées floues, mais distinctes de l'esprit de Charlie lorsqu'il arriva dans l'allée et Bella se tendit, se demandant sans aucun doute comment aborder le sujet tout en se préparant au pire. Je savais qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, qu'il lui reproche de se précipiter, d'être trop impulsive, mais j'avais le sentiment que Charlie était plus romantique qu'il le laissait croire à sa fille.

Il avait été jeune et amoureux, et même si son mariage avec Renée ne s'était pas bien terminé, j'en avais assez entendu pour savoir qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Charlie ne regretterait jamais son mariage; ce mariage avait mis Bella au monde, et j'espérais qu'il ferait confiance à la décision de Bella pour nous accorder sa bénédiction.

Le cœur de Bella accéléra dans sa poitrine. « Du calme, Bella », dis-je doucement. Elle avait le souffle court et je savais qu'il fallait que je parle le premier.

« Bonsoir Charlie. »

« Non! » La voix de Bella était basse, mais tranchante et j'eus un moment de panique. Je voulais plus que tout crier nos fiançailles au monde entier, mais si elle décidait que ce n'était pas le moment, j'allais évidemment respecter son souhait.

« Quoi? »

« Attend qu'il se soit débarrassé de son arme! »

Je ris dans ma barbe, me demandant si parfois, Bella oubliait que j'étais quelque chose de plus qu'humain. J'essayais de tenir la main de Bella immobile, mais cette dernière continuait à taper légèrement ses doigts contre ma main et je cru que Charlie verrait immédiatement la bague. Au lieu de cela, il tenta sans succès, de cacher son mécontentement face à notre proximité sur sa causeuse, avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé tenter de m'apprécier.

« Hé les enfants. Quoi de neuf? », demanda-t-il

J'attendis un souffle court en écoutant les battements toujours irréguliers du cœur de Bella, puis je décidai que ce moment était aussi bon que n'importe quel autre. « Nous aimerions vous parler. Nous avons une bonne nouvelle. »

Ses pensées devinrent immédiatement suspicieuses et il réévalua la situation. Moi tenant la main de Bella si fort, elle avec le souffle court et des perles de sueur qui commencèrent à se former. Je détestai avec quelle rapidité son esprit sauta à la conclusion vers laquelle Bella avait peur que tout le monde saute. Ne croyait-il pas en Bella plus que ça? J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il n'ait pas confiance en _moi_.

« Une bonne nouvelle? », répéta-t-il en fixant Bella des yeux avec un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité. Il voulait avoir tort. Il le voulait suffisamment que j'étais certain que ça allait amoindrir le choc de notre vraie nouvelle.

« Assied-toi, papa », dit Bella en essayant d'être courageuse. Charlie nous regardait tous les deux en s'assoyant et attendit qu'elle continue. « Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, papa. Tout va bien. »

J'essayai de cacher ma déception à son utilisation du mot _bien_, mais elle me connaissait tellement bien que j'étais certain de ne pas avoir réussi. Je suppose que tout bien considéré, je devrais être heureux qu'elle veuille qu'ont soient fiancés. Il y a quelques jours à peine, elle ne pouvait même pas y réfléchir, et maintenant elle était assise à mes côtés, la bague au doigt et prête à dire à son père qu'elle voulait passer l'éternité avec moi.

La voix de Charlie fut aussi sceptique que ses pensées. « D'accord, d'accord, Bella. Si tout est parfait, pourquoi transpires-tu comme ça? »

« Je ne transpire pas. »

Bella leva le bras pour s'essuyer le front et j'entendis les pensées de Charlie exploser une fraction de seconde avant qu'il parle. C'était les pensées les plus claires que j'aie jamais entendu venant de lui et je n'eus pas le temps de prévenir Bella.

« Tu es enceinte! », hurla-t-il. « C'est ça, hein? Tu es enceinte! »

Il braqua son regard sur moi, se demandant s'il perdrait son badge en pointant son arme sur moi. Même furax il ne prendrait pas cette chance; ce qui était bien car la balle aurait probablement ricoché sur moi pour faire des dégâts dans les environs immédiats. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne me pouvait pas me faire un peu peur. Ou plus qu'un peu.

« Non! Bien sûr que non! »

Charlie l'a cru instantanément et elle le vit sur son visage aussi vite que je l'entendis dans son esprit. Il se sentit coupable pour y avoir même songé. « Oh, désolé. »

« Je t'en prie. »

En un instant, l'atmosphère se chargea de formalité, ce qui était beaucoup mieux pour les mots solennels que j'étais prêt à dire au père de Bella. En réalité, je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui avoir correctement demandé sa main. Bien qu'il y ait peu de choses traditionnelles entre moi et Bella, ça aurait été agréable de faire ça correctement.

Je réalisai que Bella me regardait avec une expression à la fois terrifiée et suppliante. Nous avions commencé, nous allions certainement finir, mais elle avait du mal à trouver les mots. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

« Charlie, je me rends compte que j'ai fait les choses à l'envers. La tradition exige que je vous en parle d'abord. » Il comprit immédiatement. Ses yeux se rivèrent immédiatement sur la bague qui n'était que partiellement visible et il sut ce qui allait se passer. J'attendis une fraction de seconde pendant qu'il se préparait mentalement. « Ce n'est pas par manque de respect, mais comme Bella a déjà accepté, et que je ne veux pas édulcorer l'importance de son choix, je ne vais pas vous demander de m'accorder sa main, juste de bénir notre union. Nous allons nous marier, Charlie. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie et, c'est un miracle, elle aussi m'aime intensément. Alors, Charlie, acceptez-vous de nous donner votre bénédiction?

Bella semblait avoir encore oublié comment respirer. Les pensées de Charlie passèrent par toute une gamme d'émotion sans jamais s'arrêter sur une assez longtemps pour qu'un mot se forme dans son esprit. On aurait dit que ses pensées étaient une palette de couleur, ironiquement similaire à son visage. Sa colère était rouge, sa frustration d'un gris sombre, sa peur de tous les ton de l'océan, et enfin, son acceptation d'un vert paisible, comme la forêt qui entourait la maison qu'il aimait.

Bella paniquait toujours; je l'entendais dans les battements effrénés de son cœur. Je savais qu'elle voulait lui tendre la main, mais il faisait silencieusement la paix avec notre relation.

« Accorde-lui une minute », murmurai-je bien que le pire fut passé.

Lorsque finalement Bella expira, j'étais certain qu'il y avait un bien-être qui n'était pas là avant. Peut-être arrivait-elle à voir l'acception silencieuse de Charlie? Peut-être était-elle simplement soulagée que les mots soient dits, que Charlie connaisse la vérité? Mais j'espérais que c'était plus que cela. J'espérais qu'une petite partie d'elle avait entendu la totale sincérité dans ma déclaration, et bien qu'elle soit anti-mariage, qu'elle comprenne pourquoi c'était si important pour moi.

Tandis que Bella reprenait une respiration normale et Charlie le contrôle de ses émotion, j'entendis clairement les choses qu'il allait avoir de la difficulté à mettre en mot. Pour l'une des rares fois, je fus content de pouvoir entendre ses pensées.

_Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas… Et qui suis-je pour… Ah oublie ça. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça, ni changer ça. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Elle vient tout juste d'arriver. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de la vouloir tout le temps avec lui. Ma Bella. Sa Bella._

Il combattit les mots, mais une fois qu'ils eurent pris racine dans sa tête il ne put les déloger. J'avais dû avoir fait quelque chose de bien parce que d'un coup, Charlie comprit que Bella et moi nous nous appartenions l'un à l'autre, et que j'allais toujours prendre soin d'elle. Il poussa un profond soupir et ses pensées s'assombrirent encore. Je savais qu'il ne les dirait pas à voix haute; il ne voulait pas prendre ce chemin et ce n'était pas à moi de les dire pour lui.

« Je ne suis pas tellement surpris. Je me doutais bien que je serais tôt ou tard confronté à un truc de ce genre. »

Bella poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. C'était plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Il tourna ensuite son regard noir vers moi et je fus surpris de voir que ce dernier était forcé. Il n'était plus entièrement certain que je le méritais, mais il était déterminé à remplir son devoir de père et s'assurer que la Bella était certaine de sa décision.

« Es-tu sure de toi? », demanda-t-il

« Je suis sûre d'Edward à cent pour cent », répondit-elle instantanément. Il ne m'échappa pas, ni à Charlie, qu'elle n'avait rien dit à propos du mariage.

« Il s'agit d'un mariage, quand même. Pourquoi se précipiter? » Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, mais durant un instant, il se dit que peut-être elle voulait des enfants immédiatement. Sinon, quelle autre raison y aurait-il?

Apparemment, _j'étais_ le seul romantique de la pièce.

« Nous partirons ensemble pour Dartmouth à l'automne », dis-je. « Je tiens à observer certaines règles. J'ai été élevé ainsi. »

Charlie réfléchit à ça durant quelques secondes. Je fus heureux que la réputation de Carlisle puisse faire croire qu'un adolescent de cet âge puisse encore avoir ce type de valeur. Je regrettai seulement qu'il n'avait pas supposé que ce serait ce que Bella voudrait aussi. Avait-il cru que nous allions simplement partir ensemble?

« Je me doutais que ça arriverait », répéta-t-il avant que son esprit parte sur une autre tangente. Au début, je ne compris pas le rapport. Peut-être que toute cette conversation sur le mariage l'avait emmené à penser à Renée. Je me demandais s'il s'ennuyait d'elle, mais il ne semblait pas triste; il semblait ravi.

« Papa? », demanda Bella tout aussi confuse par son changement d'expression.

« Ha! », ria-t-il soudainement. « Ha! Ha! Ha! »

Même si je n'entendais pas clairement, je compris sa joie. Il s'imaginait Bella annoncer nos fiançailles à Renée. Il l'a voyait, très clairement, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Remettre les idées claires à sa fille. Après tout, Charlie n'allait pas être le méchant. Si quelqu'un pouvait retarder un mariage, c'était bien Renée.

Évidemment, je connaissais les pensées de Renée mieux que Charlie. Durant le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec elle, j'avais appris qu'elle était une personne qui faisait naturellement confiance. Parfois à son propre détriment. Mais surtout, elle était déterminée à penser le meilleur de chacun. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour croire qu'elle allait nous donner sa bénédiction sans aucune question – bien que pour le bien de Bella, j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas sauter aux mêmes conclusions que Charlie –, mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle approuverait une fois qu'elle saurait que c'était ce que Bella voulait vraiment. J'étouffais un sourire pour laisser Charlie profiter du moment.

« Très bien » dit-il en riant toujours. « Marie-toi si ça te chante Mais… »

« Mais quoi? », demanda nerveusement Bella.

« C'est toi qui te charges d'avertir ta mère! Ne compte pas sur moi pour en toucher un mot à Renée. »

* * *

Je m'arrête ici pour être capable de vous publier des chapitres dans un temps raisonnable. Sans vous raconter tout, depuis que j'ai commencé à faire de la traduction, ma vie à beaucoup changé et j'ai vraiment moins de temps pour traduire. Mais je tiens énormément à cette fanfiction. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ForksVampireGirl a un don. Je vais y aller à mon rythme; qui sera beaucoup moins rapide que précédemment. Voilà pourquoi je m'arrête ici.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de continuer à suivre cette traduction et à bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	2. Fiançailles Suite

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord je vais vous dire un énorme merci pour tous les gentils mots que vous m'avez laissés sur la première partie de ce chapitre. Et deuxièmement que je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente entre les deux publications. Mais comme je l'avais dit, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps. J'aimerais beaucoup être plus présente ici sur ff et ailleurs aussi…

Bon trêve de blabla, comme j'ai préféré faire de la traduction, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews qui m'ont fait sourire à chaque fois. Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je suis contente moi aussi je vous retrouver. ForkVampireGirl écrit au fur et à mesure. Pour l'instant, il y a trois chapitre de publié sur ff et la dernière fois qu'elle a été mis à jour, c'est le 31 décembre. Plusieurs fois je me suis fait demander pourquoi elle n'a pas fait New Moon. Si je ne m'abuse, il me semble que j'ai lu quelque part dans ses commentaires qu'elle n'aime pas lorsqu'Edward est triste; donc elle se voit mal écrire ses pensées là-dessus. Pour celles qui se pose des questions sur mes autres trad en cours. J'essaie fort fort de m'y mettre… Promis.

Voilà, c'est mon petit sprint de question/réponse. Alors maintenant, place au chapitre. Si vous vous rappelez on a laissé Bella, Edward et Charlie au moment où ce dernier rit car il croit que Renée tentera de faire changer d'avis Bella au sujet du mariage…

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 1 - FIANÇAILLES**

Bella gémit et je lui serrai la main. Tout allait bien se passer. Je ne voulais pas m'emballer trop vite, mais une fois que ses deux parents allaient être enthousiasme, ou autant enthousiasme que Charlie pouvait l'être, peut-être que Bella allait être un peu contente. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais le seul à être heureux de cet arrangement.

Évidemment, il y avait l'autre part de l'arrangement qui rendait Bella très heureuse. Elle avait à peu près réussi à me convaincre qu'une lune de miel traditionnelle était possible entre nous. J'avais à peine pensé aux conséquences de ma promesse. Au lieu de cela, je m'étais totalement immergé dans le mariage. J'avais rempli mon esprit avec des images de Bella, tout de blanc vêtue, marchant vers moi pendant que je l'attendais pour lui promette ma vie et mon monde. Je n'arrivais pas à penser plus loin que ce moment. Je ne voyais pas comment nos tentatives pourraient aboutir à autre chose que de la douleur pour elle.

Il m'avait fallu des mois pour simplement l'embrasser sans avoir peur de la tenir trop fort. Cela m'était impossible d'imaginer le contrôle qu'il allait me falloir pour ne pas lui faire mal lorsque nos corps allaient être pressés l'un contre l'autre, lorsqu'elle allait toucher à chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, lorsqu'elle allait me supplier de la toucher.

Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout; l'unique expérience humaine à laquelle elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Évidemment, elle s'attendait à ce que je me donne en entier, mais j'étais terrifié de ce que signifiait essayer de tout partager avec elle. Je n'avais qu'à m'abandonner une seconde dans la passion et cela pouvait signifier la souffrance de Bella. Ce n'était pas une chose que je pouvais vraiment expliquer. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas, ne réaliserait pas jusqu'au jour où elle deviendrait immortelle à quel point les humains étaient fragiles. J'aimais bien les comparer à un enfant qui appuyait un peu trop fort sur une mine de crayon avant que cette dernière ne se brise. L'enfant n'avait pas l'intention de la briser, mais il est parfois difficile de savoir quand la pression va être trop forte.

Et le crayon lui, ne vous demande pas de le serrer plus fort.

Même si je ne voyais pas le bien que ça apporterait à la cause, il y avait beaucoup de choses à penser et de préparatifs à faire. Je suppose qu'il fallait d'abord choisir la destination de notre lune de miel. Il y avait tellement d'endroit que Bella voulait voir, tellement de lieu dans le monde que je voulais lui montrer. Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir combler ses souhaits en l'emmenant simplement dans les lieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et lui faire faire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais faites. Je pourrais lui montrer chaque ville, chaque vue, lui faire vivres des expériences avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'immortalité. Malheureusement, dans l'esprit de Bella, tout ça pouvait attendre. Elle ne ressentait pas la nécessité de rester humaine et de voyager dans le monde ou d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle acceptait de faire en tant qu'humaine, et c'était l'unique chose que je ne savais pas comment lui donner.

« Elle va adorer! » Alice rayonnait. À ce moment-là, je réalisai que je m'étais finalement décidé pour la destination de notre lune de miel. Ou bien, Alice avait choisi en m'assurant que Bella allait être heureuse à la seconde où j'y avais pensé? Petit vampire sournois.

« Es-tu certaine que ça ne dérangera pas Esmé qu'on emprunte son île durant quelques semaines? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

« Évidemment que tu es certaine », murmurai-je.

« Et ne t'avise pas de changer d'idée encore une fois. C'est parfait. »

Je soupirai. La destination était peut-être parfaite, mais ce que nous avions prévu d'y faire était absurde.

« Eh oh », me réprimanda Alice. « Ne pense même pas à recommencer à t'inquiéter. »

« Pourquoi supposes-tu que je m'inquiète? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois tu essaies de trouver une façon de reculer, je le _vois_. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose : il n'y a aucune raison. Bella est peut-être techniquement une adulte maintenant, mais elle reste encore une adolescente et elle est capable de te faire une montée de lait de classe mondiale. Elle va arriver à ses fins. »

« Mieux vaut qu'elle pique une crise que d'être écraser à mort durant notre nuit de noce. »

Elle gronda. « Veux-tu arrêter d'être aussi ridicule. J'ai déjà vu que les choses allaient bien se passer. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, Alice… Tu ne peux pas être sûre parce que tu ne peux pas être certaine de toutes mes décisions. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je pourrais désirer plus que tout être prudent, mais si je perds le contrôle durant une seconde… »

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains en me demandant pour la millionième fois pourquoi j'avais accepté. J'aurais simplement dû laisser Carlisle la transformer. La graduation était passée depuis longtemps, et si je n'avais pas été si obstiné à ce que Bella devienne ma femme, ce serait terminé. Elle serait transformé, elle serait saine et sauf, et lorsque sa soif de nouveau-né se serait calmé et qu'elle puisse penser à de telles choses nous aurions pu reprendre nos discussions sur notre avenir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, je souhaitai que sa vie d'humaine soit déjà terminée. Au moins, je ne la mettrais pas en danger.

« Edward, tu dois te donner plus de crédit. »

Je ris sombrement. « Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce crédit? »

« Eh bien premièrement, tu as réussi à ne pas tuer Bella depuis que tu es avec elle. » Elle s'arrêta tandis que je tressaillis à ses mots, mais elle ajouta rapidement. « Plus important encore, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu as goûté son sang et tu t'es arrêté toi-même, pour lui sauver la vie. De quelle autre preuve as-tu besoin? »

Elle me regardait tandis que je l'écoutais. Dit comme ça, il était difficile d'argumenter. Cela m'était douloureux de me rappeler ce jour-là, ce moment où j'avais pensé la perdre. Mais je devais m'en souvenir. Je devais me souvenir que j'avais trouvé la force d'arrêter de boire son sang quand ça avait été le plus grand plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu. Je me demandais par contre si c'était comparable. Évidemment, Alice étant plus rapide que moi disparut juste avant que mes frères n'arrivent avec des airs pas si insouciants que ça.

« Alice dit que tu as besoin de conseil », dit Emmett un peu confus. Jasper ressentait déjà la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et la préoccupation apparut dans ses yeux. J'avais presque peur de commencer. Quelques semaines auparavant, j'avais trouvé le courage d'abordé le sujet avec Carlisle. Il était toujours si compréhensif et il avait foi en moi. C'était très différent d'essayer d'en parler avec mes frères, en particulier avec Emmett, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vampire mâle pour obtenir des conseils sur cette question. Je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de trouver les mots.

« Je suis… préoccupé. En ce qui concerne notre… intimité à Bella et moi. Allant contre mon meilleur jugement, elle est convaincue qu'il est totalement sûr pour nous… de faire l'amour alors qu'elle est toujours une humaine. »

Il devait y avoir de la vrai peur dans mes yeux – ou bien Jasper gardait l'atmosphère de la pièce sérieuse – parce qu'Emmett ne ricana pas tellement. Ce fut Jasper qui parla le premier, et il sembla avoir autant de mal que moi.

« J'ai senti à quel point tu as été inquiet et je sais que blesser Bella est ta plus grande peur. Mais tu as été près d'elle auparavant. Plusieurs fois. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as passé tous les soirs à la serrer dans tes bras. »

« Et qui sait quoi d'autre », dit Emmett finalement incapable d'enfouir sa véritable nature. Jasper lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et son sourire disparut. « Désolé. »

« Ce que j'essaie de dire », continua Jasper « C'est que ce n'est pas totalement nouveau pour toi. Pense à comment tu l'as embrassé la toute première fois. N'as-tu pas calculé chaque mouvement, à chaque seconde? T'es-tu demandé si tu lui faisais du mal? »

« Oui, à chaque seconde. J'avais peur de bouger trop vite ou de la serrer trop fort. »

« Mais maintenant c'est facile, non? Tu es habitué au contact physique et tu sais comment te contenir. »

Emmett divulgua mes peurs à voix haute avant que j'aie la chance de le faire moi-même. « Ouais, mais c'est différent là. Ça va être plus difficile que d'habitude de ne pas s'emporter. » Il ricana en regardant Jasper. « Ne te souviens-tu pas de ta première fois? »

Puis, bien qu'il m'embarrassât, il le fit. Non pas que ce fut la première fois que j'eus à bloquer ce genre de pensées, mais à ce moment-là, elles étaient hors sujet. Je me raclai la gorge et essayai de ramener Jasper à nos moutons.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une chose qui puisse réellement me préparer à ce que je vais ressentir. Je l'aime. Je la désire. Je la désire plus que tout. Mais uniquement si je suis certain que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je serais heureux d'attendre qu'elle soit transformée. J'attendrais autant d'année qu'il faut, mais elle insiste. Elle le veut maintenant. Elle pense qu'elle sera trop différente après. Et Alice me rappelle que j'ai sauvé Bella de James; lorsque j'ai bu le venin pour lui sauver la vie. Je ne suis pas certain que c'est vraiment une comparaison valable, mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de plus puissant que le goût de son sang. Peut-être que c'est une garantie? »

Je regardai Jasper en premier, mais il me suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour voir que le test n'était pas équitable. Le sang humain – physiquement parlant – serait toujours en haut de la liste. La seule chose plus forte que sa soif était son amour pour Alice. Mais s'il pouvait boire du sang humain sans la décevoir, sans risquer la vie qu'il s'était fabriquée, je ne doutais pas que ce serait son tout premier désir.

Puis je jetai un regard à Emmett qui me lança un sourire narquois. Je regrettais d'avoir une vue aussi clair de ses pensées, mais le côté positif était que je savais à quel point il aimait la relation physique qu'il avait avec Rosalie. Nous les avions mis à la porte après que sa soif de sang de nouveau-né se soit calmée et ce n'était pas pour rien. Emmett n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre qu'il y avait des avantages à être un vampire, et ça n'avait rien avoir avec le sang.

Savoir cela me donna ma première réelle lueur d'espoir tandis qu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Sérieusement, le sexe c'est incroyable. C'est la deuxième chose la plus géniale au monde, je te le jure. Mais il n'y a rien de plus intense que boire du sang humain. Pas de meilleure montée d'adrénaline. » Il rit en me frappant à l'épaule. « Désolé, tu dois te fier à moi pour l'instant, mais bientôt par contre… »

Je lui retournai son coup.

L'atmosphère tendue se dissipa et je sus que la conversation était terminée. J'essayais très fort de bloquer le flot d'images qui suivit; je suppose que je l'avais moi-même provoqué après avoir soulevé ce sujet – et lorsque Rosalie entra quelques minutes plus tard, moi et Jasper n'hésitâmes pas une seconde avant de quitter la pièce.

_Ça va bien aller mon frère_, pensa Jasper comme nous courrions. _Tu l'aimes, tu ne veux pas la blesser, et je suis certain que tu peux te contrôler pour une nuit. Reste concentré. Et assure-toi d'avoir autre chose à proximité que Bella pour y planter tes dents si c'est trop pour toi. C'est tout, sauf si tu planifies de la transformer durant votre nuit de noce._

Génial, pensai-je lamentablement. Justement le conseil dont j'avais besoin.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle, le deuxième chapitre est déjà entamé. En espérant que je trouverai du temps dans les jours à venir…

Je vous dis à bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	3. Longue veille

Bonjour. Alors me revoici pour la suite de ce magnifique pov. Cette fois-ci, j'ai été un peu (oui, juste un tout petit peu) plus rapide que la dernière fois, et bonne nouvelle, la fin de ce chapitre (car oui, je l'ai encore coupé en deux) est en voie d'être bientôt terminé. Je dois vous avouer que pour le chapitre précédent, j'avais eu une grosse baisse de motivation. Évidemment, je suis incapable de vous abandonner sur cette traduction; elle est trop magnifique. Merci de continuer à me suivre. Vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir. Sur ce, place au chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 – LONGUE VEILLE**

Depuis longtemps j'avais compris que plus je passais de temps avec Bella, plus je m'habituais à son odeur. Donc cela ne faisait aucun doute que la nuit avant l'ultime test de mon contrôle, je devais rester avec elle. Évidemment, j'allais avoir des ennuis avec Alice demain. Je savais que je ne serais pas autorisé à voir ma fiancée le jour de notre mariage avant la cérémonie – même si Bella et moi trouvions cette tradition ridicule – mais pour ce soir, il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'empêcher de rester là où je devais être.

Sauf peut-être mes frères.

Juste avant de partir rejoindre Bella, j'entendis clairement leurs plans. Ils me donnaient exactement une heure avant de venir ruiner ma soirée. Et si j'argumentais, ils feraient tout pour me faire sortir de la maison. Je lançai un coup d'œil suppliant à Alice, espérant qu'elle pourrait peut-être trouver des détails de dernière minute à régler pour le mariage, histoire de les occuper, mais elle secoua la tête.

_Tu leur dois ça_, me dit-elle en silence.

Je souris avant de me précipiter vers la porte en sachant que le temps que j'aurai avec Bella ce soir était limité. Je passai ma course à essayer de trouver un moyen de me sortir de là, mais juste avant d'arriver, j'en vins à la conclusion qu'Alice avant raison. J'étais le dernier à me marier, et en supposant que personne ne créerait un membre de plus dans la famille, c'était leur dernière chance de faire un enterrement de vie de garçon.

En arrivant, je ne perdis pas de temps et je pris immédiatement Bella dans mes bras, tout à coup très conscient du fait que la prochaine fois que je la tiendrais dans mes bras, je tiendrais ma femme.

« Mmm », soupirai-je en inhalant l'odeur de ses cheveux, ce qui était à la fois perfection et torture.

« Je suis contente de te voir. Je croyais que tu avais un enterrement de vie de garçon ce soir. »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir te quitter bientôt, mais je ne pouvais pas rater l'occasion de venir te voir durant ta dernière soirée en tant que femme célibataire. »

« Ah, ne me le rappelle pas », dit-elle ne levant les yeux au ciel. Elle dut lire la déception sur mon visage parce qu'elle se sentit immédiatement coupable. « Eh bien… tu sais… tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je vais tomber devant tous les gens que je connais. Je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte à ce moment-là. »

« Charlie ne te laissera pas tomber. »

« Charlie n'a pas plus de coordination que moi. Je ne dois pas compter sur lui pour tenir debout. »

« Bella », dis-je en levant mon menton afin qu'elle rencontre mon regard. « Tu vas être parfaite et magnifique. »

Elle réfléchit à mes mots durant un moment avant de rencontrer mes yeux. « Je suppose qu'Alice m'aurait vu tomber sur le derrière ou sur le gâteau. Donc si tu es certain… »

« Je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'ai vu. Crois-moi, Alice fait très attention à ses pensées lorsqu'elle est près de moi. Je peux honnêtement dire que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la robe ou de quoi tu auras l'air demain. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y aura rien de plus beau que la femme que j'aime marchant vers moi pour devenir ma femme. »

Elle rougit et je fus certain de voir l'ombre d'un sourire avant qu'elle enfouisse son visage contre mon torse. Peut-être que je m'emballais, mais il était possible qu'une petite partie d'elle avait hâte à demain. Soit ça ou elle avait sauté de mon côté de notre marché au sien. Je sentis son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle commença à m'embrasser le cou, ce qui me fit perdre toutes pensées cohérentes. Ses doigts vinrent s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux et une demi-seconde plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes sur son lit. Je l'enroulai dans une couverture pendant qu'elle me retirait ma chemise. Souhaiter que je sois plus près d'elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait être gelée.

C'était facile d'oublier toutes mes inquiétudes lorsque nous étions ensemble comme ça. Elle se satisfaisait de ma douceur, de mes mains qui lui caressaient le dos, de mes lèvres contre les siennes. Comme Jasper l'avait dit, aussi douloureux et terrifiant cela avait été au début, être avec elle était maintenant naturel.

« Je t'aime tellement, Bella », soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

« Je t'aime. »

La tonalité de sa voix et le rythme effréné de son cœur me firent sourire. Il m'arrivait encore de me laisser surprendre par la façon qu'elle avait de réagir à ma présence. Étendu ensemble avec le corps chaud et parfait de Bella pressé contre le mien, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était d'envoyer mes frères promener lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Qui avait besoin d'un enterrement de vie de garçon? Je n'étais pas un de ces célibataires typiques. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une « dernière nuit de liberté ». Tout ce que je désirais, c'était être le mari de Bella, savoir que je lui appartenais et pouvoir dire qu'elle était mienne dans tous les sens du terme. Peut-être qu'Alice allait me donner un cadeau de mariage en avance et trouver un moyen de les faire changer d'avis.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, mais je savais qu'ils devaient être en route. Lentement, je déplaçai mes lèvres sur son front, puis j'embrassai ses joues et ses paupières. Elle dut lire le regret sur mon visage lorsque je me reculai pour la regarder.

« Tu me manques déjà », murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de partir. Je peux rester. »

« Mmm. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder la magnifique femme que j'étais sur le point d'épouser, cette remarquable créature que je ne méritais pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je savais qu'elle attendait que sa respiration se calme avant de me regarder. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, j'entendis son cœur vaciller à nouveau. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce son et je ne l'oublierai jamais, même après que son cœur s'arrêterait. Je n'étais pas certain de se qu'elle voyait sur mon visage, mais quoi que ce fut, elle appuya ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Je reste, c'est clair », promis-je.

« Non, non. C'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Il faut que tu y ailles. »

Son langage corporel me disait totalement le contraire. Ce fut un léger mouvement, une infime pression sur mon dos, mais je savais qu'elle me retenait avec toutes ses forces.

J'effleurai son visage, mémorisant chaque détail, même si je le connaissais parfaitement. Bientôt elle serait transformée, et j'étais finalement arrivé à accepter tout ce que ça signifiait, mais il m'arrivait parfois de me demander qu'elle part d'elle resterait-il. À l'intérieur, je savais qu'elle serait toujours Bella. Je croyais même que durant les premiers mois, elle conserverait une bonne part d'elle-même. Pourtant, elle aurait l'air différent, elle se sentirait différente. C'était difficile de ne pas compter ses battements de cœur, de s'accrocher à ses rougissements et aux augmentations de chaleur de sa peau.

« Ce genre de soirée est prévue pour qui regrette la perte de son célibat. Personnellement, j'ai hâte que le mien soit derrière moi. Ma présence là-bas n'a donc aucun sens. »

« Oui, c'est vrai », approuva-t-elle. Si seulement mes frères pouvaient se laisser convaincre aussi facilement.

Les yeux de Bella étaient voilés tandis que sa main se déplaçait doucement sur mon torse et mon ventre. Même si sa peau était encore aussi chaude contre la mienne, son contact me fit frissonner. Tout en moi se tendit et tout ce que je voulais, c'était la tenir encore plus près. J'étais toujours surpris de voir qu'après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il y avait encore de nouvelles sensations et de nouvelles émotions qu'elle pouvait susciter chez moi. Bouleversé, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes tandis que mes mains la serraient contre moi désespérément. C'est uniquement lorsque je sentis la langue de Bella contre ma bouche que je retrouvai mes esprits et réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je fus inquiet durant une fraction de seconde, mais le sourire sur son visage m'assura que je ne lui avais pas fait de mal. En soupirant, je reculai.

« Attends » dit-elle en se pressant fermement contre moi. Sa jambe remonta pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attirer encore plus près. « La perfection s'obtient à force d'exercice. »

Cette petite phrase me fit rire. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière nuit que nous avions passé séparer. Même lorsque je devais chasser, je n'allais pas loin. Nous passions rarement plus de quelques heures loin l'un de l'autre, et lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous étions généralement exactement dans la même position qu'en ce moment. Je devais admettre que j'étais ravi que Bella ne semble jamais être rassasié de ma présence. C'était bien d'avoir l'éternité.

« Dans ce cas, nous ne devrions plus en être loin, non? », taquinai-je. « As-tu dormi une seule fois, ce dernier mois? »

« Mais c'est notre dernière répétition. Et nous n'avons pas vu certaines scènes. Il n'est plus temps de jouer la sécurité. »

Je me figeai. Bien sûr je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pense à demain soir. Je savais qu'elle avait été obnubilé par des rêves de notre lune de miel. S'il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même, c'était probablement l'unique chose qu'elle ferait avec enthousiasme de tous les plans extravagants qu'Alice avait planifié pour le mariage. Et je savais que Bella croyait dur comme fer qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Mais entendre sa phrase était atroce.

« Bella… »

« Ne recommence pas. Un marché est un marché. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai trop de mal à me concentrer quand tu te comportes ainsi avec moi. Je… je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je ne parviendrai pas à me contrôler. Je te blesserai. »

« Non, tout ira bien. »

« Bella… »

« Chut. » Puis elle m'embrassa encore, me suppliant silencieusement de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais c'était impossible. Maintenant que j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, sa sécurité emplie toutes mes pensées. Si seulement je pouvais garder l'esprit aussi clair lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais mes réactions à son contact étaient toujours différentes. Juste au moment où je pensais savoir, je ressentais une nouvelle chose et recommençais à me perdre. Je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter de ce sujet avec elle. Elle s'obstinait à croire que tout allait merveilleusement bien se passer.

Je fus interrompu par les pensées de mes frères. Il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant leur arrivée et j'avais une dernière chose à faire. C'était surtout pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, mais je voulais donner une chance de plus à Bella de réfléchir à sa décision – à tous les aspects de celle-ci avant qu'il n'y ait plus de retour possible en arrière.

« Tu trembles? », demandai-je en essayant de garder l'atmosphère légère. Je ne voulais pas la contrarier la nuit avant le mariage.

« Non », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Vraiment? Aucune réserve? Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. »

« Serais-tu en train de me larguer? »

Je ris, même si bien sûr, j'étais soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de peur sur son visage, ni aucun signe qu'elle puisse me laisser seul au pied de l'autel.

« Non, non. Je vérifie juste. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit dont tu douterais. »

« Je ne doute pas de toi. Je survivrai au reste. »

J'essayai de ne pas tressaillir – espérant qu'elle soit excitée, maintenant que le mariage était à moins de vingt-quatre heures – et me concentrai sur la meilleure façon d'exprimer ma prochaine question. Je commençai avec l'unique chose que je croyais capable d'empêcher Bella d'abandonner la mortalité. Pendant des mois j'avais placé tous mes espoirs sur le fait qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter ses parents, me trompant en croyant que je pourrais la garder humaine quelques années de plus. Maintenant avec moins d'une journée avant qu'elle devienne ma femme, j'avais égoïstement peur de prononcer les mots. Et si elle changeait vraiment d'avis?

« En es-tu certaine? », soufflai-je. « Je ne parle pas du mariage, où tu sortiras indemne malgré tes préjugés. Je pensais plutôt à après… à Renée, à Charlie. »

Une brève lueur de tristesse traversa son visage, mais pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans ses résolutions. « Ils vont me manquer », dit-elle d'une voix impassible. Ce n'était que dans ses yeux que je pouvais voir la douleur que lui causaient ses paroles.

« Et Angela? Ben? Jessica et Mike? »

C'était plus facile. Elle n'avait jamais connecté avec eux comme avec Alice. Elle pouvait renoncer à ses amis humains parce qu'elle aurait toujours sa meilleure amie.

« Eux aussi! », dit-elle avec humour. « Oh! Comme Mike va me manquer! Comment ferais-je sans lui? »

Je ne pus réprimer un grondement. J'essayais de discuter de la décision qui allait changer le reste de son existence et elle, elle blaguait. Elle dut comprendre mon humeur, car son sourire s'évanouit.

« Nous avons discuté de cela des dizaines de fois, Edward. J'ai conscience que ce sera dur, mais c'est ce que je veux. Je _te_ veux, pour toujours. Une vie n'y suffira pas. »

Si mon cœur pouvait battre, il aurait palpité dans ma poitrine. Elle était tout ce que je voulais, elle était la pièce manquante de ma vie. Elle me disait exactement ce que je souhaitais entendre; que j'étais et serais toujours ce qu'elle avait besoin. Je désirais plus que tout la prendre et ne jamais la laisser partir.

Mais ça y était. C'était ma dernière chance. Je serais à jamais incapable de me regarder dans un miroir si je ne terminais pas ce que j'avais commencé. Je savais que Rosalie avait abordé le sujet avec elle, mais je n'avais jamais exprimé les mêmes inquiétudes. Pas avec autant de mots. C'était difficile d'en parler maintenant, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas une autre occasion.

« Figée à jamais dans tes dix-huit ans », commençai-je.

« Le rêve de toute femme. »

« Ne plus changer… ne plus progresser. »

La confusion colora son expression. Ceci ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses pensées; voilà pourquoi c'était ma responsabilité de lui en parler. Elle devait savoir à quoi elle renonçait. Tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner.

« Te souviens-tu de la réaction de Charlie lorsque nous lui avons annoncé notre mariage? Lorsqu'il a cru que tu étais… enceinte? »

« Et qu'il a envisagé de te descendre », dit-elle en riant, ne comprenant toujours pas la gravité de ma demande. « Reconnais-le, il y a vraiment songé. »

Lorsqu'elle vit que je ne répondis pas, ses yeux s'agrandirent et cherchèrent mon visage, tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce que je tentais de lui dire. « Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Je regrette seulement… j'aurais aimé qu'il ait raison. »

« Quoi?! » Elle était horrifiée. Il fallait que je reformule.

« Ou plutôt, que cette éventualité soit possible. Que nous puissions… L'idée de te priver de cela aussi me répugne au plus haut point. »

Même après avoir prononcé les mots, Bella eut de la difficulté à assimiler ce concept. « Je sais ce à quoi je m'engage », finit-elle par dire.

« Voyons, Bella, ce n'est pas vrai! Prends ma mère, prends ma sœur! Ce sacrifice n'est pas aussi simple que tu as l'air de l'imaginer. »

« Esmé et Rosalie s'en sortent très bien. Si cela doit poser un problème plus tard, nous agirons comme Esmé. Nous adopterons. »

Je ne sais pas à quelle réaction je m'attendais, mais de toute évidence, pas à celle-là, parce que je fus subitement furieux. Pas contre Bella bien sûr, jamais contre Bella. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait de nous comme si nous étions un couple normal, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de normal à cette situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait; ce qui était tout à fait absurde. Nous ne pourrions jamais être normales parce que je n'étais pas normal. Elle essayait de tirer le meilleur de ce que je pouvais lui donner, mais ce n'était pas assez.

« Ce n'est pas bien », m'emportai-je. « Je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour moi. Je veux t'apporter des choses, pas te les enlever. Il est hors de question que je te vole ton avenir. Si j'étais humain… »

Elle couvrit ma bouche pour me faire taire. « Mon futur, c'est toi. Alors, arrête. Cesse de broyer du noir, sinon je demande à tes frères de venir et de t'emmener. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un enterrement de vie de garçon est ce dont tu as besoin. »

Elle retira sa main de mes lèvres, mais ses yeux me disaient encore de me taire. D'une certaine façon j'avais réussi à faire exactement ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire. Contrarier Bella durant nos derniers moments avant de la voir marcher dans l'allée.

« Pardonne-moi. Je broie du noir, en effet. Les nerfs, sans doute. »

« Est-ce que toi, tu tremblerais? »

« Non. J'ai attendu un siècle avant de pouvoir vous épouser, mademoiselle Swan. La cérémonie est la seule chose qu'il me tarde de… »

_C'est le temps de lui dire bonne nuit, Edward. Tu as dix secondes ou nous venons te chercher._ Jasper venait de ruiner le moment.

« Nom d'un chien! Il ne manquait plus que ça! »

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Emmett renchérit avant que je puisse répondre_. Il y a un puma avec ton nom dessus, alors ramène tes fesses ici. Et maintenant! D'ailleurs, Alice va te tuer si tu ne laisses pas Bella dormir pour qu'elle soit fraîche comme une rose._

Je me renfrognai. « Tu n'auras pas besoin d'appeler mes frères à la rescousse. Apparemment, Emmett et Jasper n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser me défiler ce soir. »

Elle me serra dans ses bras trop brièvement. « Amuse-toi bien. »

_C'est trop long. Je monte!_

Puis, il y eut un bruit sourd tandis qu'Emmett agrippait le rebord de la fenêtre suivit du son de ses ongles qui griffait les carreaux.

« Si tu ne libères pas Edward tout de suite, nous montons le chercher », dit-il doucement.

Au moins Bella riait. « File avant qu'ils ne cassent la maison. »

Je remis ma chemise en moins d'une seconde. Bella et moi dans le lit avec moi à moitié habillé n'était pas une image que je voulais qu'Emmett ait. J'étais certain d'être le centre des moqueries ce soir, et cette vision ne ferait qu'alimenter le feu.

« Dors », dis-je en embrassant Bella pour la dernière fois ce soir. « La journée sera chargée demain. »

« Merci! Voilà qui va m'aider à m'assoupir. »

Je voulais que l'ambiance reste légère pour l'aider à se détendre, donc je composai soigneusement mon expression avant de parler à nouveau. « Je te retrouve à l'autel », dis-je le plus calmement possible.

« Je serai la fille en blanc. »

* * *

Il arrive parfois que certaines personnes me posent des questions sans être inscrites sur fanfiction. Évidemment, je ne peux pas leur répondre. Depuis quelques temps, je me suis ouvert une adresse gmail avec mon pseudo. Donc, si vous avez envie de venir y poser vos questions, il me fera plaisir d'y répondre. L'adresse se trouve aussi sur mon profil pour les gens qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai fait car impossible de l'écrire comme il faut dans ce chapitre. Désolée ff bogue.

misslunatiik (arobas) gmail (point) com

Merci et à très bientôt pour la suite xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	4. Longue veille suite

Bonjour. Finalement, me voici avec ce chapitre que je vous avais promis rapidement, qui arrive vraiment sur le tard. Dans l'avenir je vais me taire car la vie nous réserve bien des surprises et je ne peux plus prévoir quand la suite arrivera. Merci à toutes celles qui continuent à suivre cette traduction malgré les délais. Je sais que c'est plate de devoir attendre. J'aimerais être plus ici, comme à beaucoup d'autres endroits d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas possible. Bon maintenant que tout ça est dit, place au chapitre!

* * *

SUITE DU CHAPITRE 2 – LONGUE VEILLE

Rappelez-vous on a laissé nos deux fiancée sur le point de se quitter. Emmett et Jasper venait chercher Edward pour son enterrement de vie de garçon.

_Je voulais que l'ambiance reste légère pour l'aider à se détendre, donc je composai soigneusement mon expression avant de parler à nouveau. « Je te retrouve à l'autel », dis-je le plus calmement possible._

_« Je serai la fille en blanc. »_

Je ris, heureux d'imaginer cette scène. « Très convaincant. »

Je savais qu'Emmett était encore accroché au côté de la maison, alors je m'accroupis et sautai par la fenêtre, l'entraînant avec moi pour atterrir dans un buisson.

« Merde, ma chemise est complètement déchiré. »

« Comme si tu était déjà revenu d'un voyage de chasse sans aucune égratignure. »

Il haussa des épaules, en se débarrassant des brindilles et des feuilles.

« Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne soit pas en retard demain », dit Bella à voix basse.

Jasper me sourit. _Je m'en occupe._

Il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sourit à Bella. « Ne te bile pas, Bella. Nous le ramènerons à la maison largement à temps. »

Puis je sentis la familière vague de calme invisible traverser l'air. « Merci », murmurai-je et il fit un minuscule hochement de tête. Emmett pouvait bien rire, mais il était vrai que Bella avait besoin de sommeil. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit épuisé avant même que le mariage ait commencé.

« Jasper? », entendis-je Bella demander. « En quoi consistent les enterrements de vie de garçon, chez les vampires? Vous ne comptez tout de même pas l'emmener dans une boîte de strip-tease, hein? »

« Ne lui dis rien! », dit Emmett et je le poussai.

« Du calme. » Une autre vague de calme. C'était une honte qu'il ne puisse rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je craignais qu'immédiatement après notre départ, elle devienne une boule de stress. « Nous autre Cullen, nous avons notre propre version de la chose. Rien que quelques pumas, un ou deux grizzlis. Une soirée ordinaire en quelque sorte. »

_Juste une soirée normale. Sauf pour les blagues sans fin au détriment de notre chaste frère_. Je fixai Emmett du regard. La nuit allait être longue.

Je levai les yeux vers sa fenêtre et considérai remonter pour un dernier baiser, mais Jasper secoua la tête. _Elle commence enfin à se détendre. S'il te plaît, ne va pas encore l'énerver._

Avec un soupir et une poussée d'Emmett, nous prîmes notre élan. Ce dernier, bien sûr, ne perdit pas de temps.

_Alors, Jasper a dit que l'air était un peu… chargé. Si nous étions restés à la maison quelques minutes de plus, aurions-nous interrompu un petit aperçu de votre nuit de noce?_

« Si tu as décidé d'être lourd, je fais demi tour. Tu sais que je suis plus rapide et je suis certain que tu ne briseras pas la maison de Bella pour me faire sortir. »

« Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, Edward », dit Jasper en parlant intentionnellement à voix haute. « Quoi qu'il dise, nous sommes très heureux pour toi. »

« Évidemment que nous sommes heureux pour toi », approuva Emmett. « Il est temps que tu rejoigne la cours des grands. »

Je grondai en accélérant.

_Oh aller… Je ne fais que plaisanter._

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je croyais qu'un enterrement de vie de garçon était censé être un grand moment pour l'intéressé. »

« Et moi j'avais l'impression qu'un enterrement de vie de garçon était une excuse pour les amis de l'intéressé d'embarrasser ce dernier. Les humains font venir des stripteaseuses et essaient de faire virer le gars au rouge, mais puisque nous avons opté pour de la nourriture plutôt qu'aux femmes à moitié nu et que tu es incapables de rougir, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me laisser te mettre un peu mal à l'aise. »

Je secouai la tête en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire pour l'arrêter. Je devais me considérer chanceux de devoir endurer seulement quelques blagues inappropriées. À moins qu'il se soit abstenu de dire quelque chose devant Bella.

« Bon, où allons-nous? », lui demandai-je lorsque nous fûmes officiellement sorti du Parc national Olympique. J'espérais que nous allions rester près de Forks.

« Non. Pas de détails. Nous courrons jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions. »

Laisser Emmett ajouter un stress de plus ne m'enchantait guère.

_Ne t'inquiète pas_, dit Jasper en ressentant évidemment mes inquiétudes. _Nous serons de retour à temps. Nous avons juste pensé que tu pourrais changer de décor durant ta dernière nuit de célibataire._

Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas compris pourquoi je choisissais de rester près de la maison pour chasser. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment j'arrivais à me satisfaire du choix plutôt limité d'animaux dans le parc. Seulement Alice, et probablement Carlisle, me connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que ça ne valait pas le coup de m'éloigner de Bella. Même si nous avions surmonté tous les dangers auxquels nous avions fait face, défait James et Victoria, sans mentionner une armée de nouveaux nés, plus nous approchions de notre mariage, plus je devenais paranoïaque. Comme si on m'avait déjà permis trop de temps avec elle et que j'avais déjà poussé ma chance trop loin.

Après m'être battu contre cela si longtemps, il m'était toujours étrange d'y penser, mais je savais que les choses allaient être tellement plus faciles après sa transformation. Lorsque j'avais accepté que c'était réellement son choix, sa voie – tout comme Alice le voyait depuis si longtemps – j'avais commencé à réaliser, contre toute attente, que j'allais obtenir la chose que je voulais plus que tout dans ce monde; Bella et moi pour l'éternité.

J'accélérai ma course. « Plus vite nous arrivons, plus vite nous serons de retour à la maison », marmonnai-je.

Emmett s'arrêta net et je ralentis pour me revenir sur mes pas et le regarder. « Sérieusement? Tu ne vas même pas essayer de t'amuser? »

« Edward, que crois-tu qu'il va arriver? », demanda Jasper. « Penses-tu que la terre va s'ouvrir et l'avaler? »

« Avec la chance de Bella, c'est une possibilité. »

Emmett braqua son regard sur moi et comme il avait arrêté de plaisanter, je me sentis coupable de gâcher son plaisir. N'avais-je pas décidé que je leur devais cette soirée?

« Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas certain que c'est pour sa sécurité. Je sais qu'elle va bien. Alice l'aurait vu s'il y avait une catastrophe à venir. C'est juste que… »

Évidemment, je pouvais compter sur Jasper pour comprendre mes humeurs refoulées, et je fus heureux de ne pas avoir à prononcer un mot.

« Tu ne veux pas manquer une minute de ce qui est susceptible d'être sa dernière nuit humaine. »

« Je ne veux rien manquer. Même si ce n'est pas sa dernière nuit. »

Ils eurent tous les deux l'air confus et je réalisai que je n'avais jamais vraiment discuté des délais avec eux. Techniquement, Bella et moi n'en n'avions jamais discuté non plus. Son unique condition était que nous fassions l'amour d'abord. S'attendait-elle à ce que je la transforme immédiatement après? »

La panique se mit à m'envahir. Peut-être qu'elle semblait confiante, mais qu'au final, elle s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse mal et qu'elle comptait sur le venin pour réparer les os que j'allais brisé.

_Calme-toi, Edward_, dit Jasper en essayant de soulager ma soudaine anxiété_. Peu importe ce qui te stress, je suis certain que ce n'est rien. Calme-toi._

« Je ne sais pas quand elle veut que je la transforme. Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais eu cette conversation? »

« Tu ne sais pas », dirent-ils tous les deux. Mes deux frères me regardèrent, ébahies.

« J'ai juste supposé… », commença Emmett.

« Eh bien, il nous faudra environ une journée pour nous rendre sur l'île. Et puis… »

Il me coupa avec un grand sourire inscrit sur son visage. « Et puis notre petit frère saura qu'il y a de meilleures choses à faire le soir que d'étudier la géographie. »

Jasper aurait pu se mettre à rire, mais il sentait toujours ma terreur.

« Et si Bella s'attend à ce que je la transforme immédiatement? Et si elle suppose que les dommages que je pourrais lui faire peuvent être réparés par la transformation? Est-ce pour ça qu'elle est si calme? »

« Bella à confiance en toi », dit Jasper, sérieusement. « Je doute fortement qu'elle attend autre chose qu'une merveilleuse première nuit avec son mari. »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle n'a jamais compris. Comment est-ce possible jusqu'à ce qu'on le ressente? La force, l'énergie qui demande juste à être libérée. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est de voir chaque mouvement avec précision. »

« Peut-être qu'elle pense que tu vas la mordre en cours de route », dit Emmett sans aucune trace de plaisanterie dans la voix. « Et puis, pas besoin de discuter des délais à ce point. »

Un sifflement traversa ma gorge.

« Hé, je ne disais pas ça dans le mauvais sens. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que les choses vont devenir un peu intenses, et c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à savoir si oui ou non tu vas la blesser, et elle, elle obtient les deux choses qu'elle désir en même temps. »

« Je ne vais pas la transformer dans le feu de l'action », grondai-je. « Tu crois que je serais capable de m'arrêter en étant complètement subjugué par elle. Si ma tête est remplie de son odeur…? »

Jasper ferma les yeux. Tout son don était focalisé à me calmer. Ce n'était pas comme ça que la nuit était censée se passer et je sentais qu'il était déterminé à nous remettre sur le droit chemin.

« Je suis désolé », dit Emmett en ressentant lui aussi les effets.

« Ça va. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me sens tellement stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à tout. »

« Tu verras lorsque tu y seras », dit Jasper. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours fait? »

« Ouais », approuvai Emmett. Son sourire était de retour. « Et qui sait. Bella n'arrête pas de dire que tu es bon à tout. Peut-être que tu seras tellement génial au lit qu'elle voudra remettre la soif de sang à plus tard et jouir des avantages de la vie conjugale. C'est assez addictif. »

Je poussai un profond soupir. « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse attendre plus de deux jours. Pour autant que je puisse en dire, elle veut uniquement être capable de dire qu'elle a vécu cette expérience et ensuite elle sera contente de renoncer à l'humanité. »

Emmett ricana à nouveau. « Ouais, eh bien nous verrons. Pas de pression. »

Je le fixai du regard comme il se remit à courir.

_Je suis tes désires. Tu sais le plus nous arrivons…_

Je savais qu'il se déplaçait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, mais je le dépassai rapidement.

_Hé, tu ne sais même pas où nous allons!_

« C'est mon enterrement de vie de garçon et j'en ai assez. On s'arrête la prochaine fois que je sens l'odeur d'un bon repas. »

Je jetai un regard vers Jasper qui était quelques pas derrière Emmett. Il savait que je n'étais pas aussi décidé que je voulais le faire croire. Après tout, je n'avais pas envie de les décevoir.

_Nous avions prévu de t'emmener sur l'île de Vancouver. Une bonne course, beaucoup de couguars et d'ours. Nous avons pensé que tu voudrais être particulièrement bien nourri pour demain._

C'était plus loin que ce que je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas argumenter contre la logique. D'ailleurs j'étais certain que Bella dormait profondément maintenant, et j'espérais qu'elle se reposait paisiblement durant sa dernière nuit sous le toit de Charlie. Même maintenant, il était difficile de croire que demain, nous nous appartiendrons, officiellement, et il n'y aurait plus aucune raison de passer une autre nuit loin d'elle. Nous allions aimer chaque moment sur l'île d'Esmé, et y passer autant de jours et de nuits que Bella voudrait. Puis, lorsqu'elle serait prête, je me tiendrais à ses côtés lors de sa transformation et qu'elle me rejoindrait dans l'immortalité. Même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas soulager sa douleur, j'espérais qu'elle saurait que j'étais là, qu'elle me verrait à côté d'elle, que je lui rappellerais qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça. Aucun de nous n'avait eu ça. Aucun de nous n'avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté de la douleur, une vie qui était, au dire de tous, extraordinaire.

Puis Bella se tiendrait à mes côté, courrait avec moi, chasserait avec moi. Un jour, lorsqu'elle serait prête à être près des humains sur une base régulière, avec toute notre famille, nous pourrions trouver un endroit pour débuter une nouvelle vie.

Je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Sur cette pensée parfaite, j'ignorai le troupeau de wapiti que nous étions sur le point de croiser et continuai à sprinter vers le Canada. Je sentais presque Emmett sourire derrière moi.

_Cette soirée va être géniale_, pensa-t-il triomphalement.

* * *

Alors? Avez-vous aimé cette petite discussion entre frères…

Bon week-end et à bientôt xoxo

Miss Lunatik


End file.
